User talk:Gcardinal/Builds wiki
Suggestions An idea for skills section would be a reverse build lookup. For example someone looks at the skill Spoil Victor. At the bottom of the skill page there would be links to builds that contain that skill. -Drake : Great idea, always wanted it too. Can be hard to fix, but I will do my best Gcardinal 00:02, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Assuming the name of the site is Buildwiki (or Builds Wiki or something like that), I thought of three policy pages: BW:NOTIFY, BW:WELL, and BW:IWL. NOTIFY should state that any time a user votes on a build and the build is later changed (either by edits or a game update), that user will be notified so s/he can re-test the build or strike their own vote. WELL would basically say that to be favored, a build must not only work but must work well - for example, if I can't use a tank/hex removal/anti-degen build to farm Eshim Mindclouder, I'm probably not going to favor it even if the skills work in casual PvE. IWL would set out a policy for inter-wiki links. In general, I think we're going to want to link to GWW instead of Guildwiki, as that site will not only be more popular but will have advantages Guildwiki will never have (such as ANet IT, artists, and staff always available for questions). However - and I've not looked at GWW in a while, so I don't know how far along they are - perhaps we should link here for some things (I was originally thinking skills, but looking above it seems that we'll have our own skill descriptions, so insert an example of what neither we nor GWW will have and Guildwiki will). These are just suggestions, feel free to take them or leave them. --Armond Warblade (talk) 08:53, 16 April 2007 (CDT) : Very good points specially about policy I love your ideas. And we sure need to work to get something that will not be to hard to follow and yet effective. Looking forward to work with you :) Gcardinal 01:34, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Admin I would be honored if I could be an admin on a site like this. I feel I have enough experience and intelligence to make a good admin, though I might not be as active as you want. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:21, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Not sure that I would be active enough, and it really depends on the amount of activity the site actually has, but as anyone will tell you, I know builds. Aside from that though, I think I have the qualities necessary to be an Admin particularly if you are talking about a Builds site. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:23, 16 April 2007 (CDT) I have no desire to be an admin myself, but I agree that both Armond and Defiant would be good choices for a builds site. DKS01 00:38, 16 April 2007 (CDT) : Sounds great guys, thanks for your interest! :) I will get it online on a new hosting in 1-2 days and will contact you with all info then. At the moment it runs on my private tmp server, but not for long Gcardinal 07:37, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::Haha, I randomly went to buildwiki.com and got a message saying it was soon to come :) --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:41, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :::It is not the domain I buyed :) Gcardinal 09:08, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :::I'd like to help out and not have many people duplicating data...Where was the first reference to buildwiki? Mine was at #48 on the 'No' list... BTW I started copying the builds for a guild that the owner left me in charge of o.0, and I just started, but it is located http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Build They host free wikis until they get big enough to have a wiki of their own. I think they are associated with wikia. Feel free to contribute if the desire is there or until the proposed build site is up and running...Manos Lijeros 14:46, 17 April 2007 (CDT) I would love to help out, I was actually watching buildwiki.com to see if I could grab it and start a wiki to do exactly what you are doin. Any way I can help just let me know. Jaofos 11:16, 17 April 2007 (CDT) I would also love to help. I have a lot of free time that I am willing to devote to working on the new wiki. I know I dont really have a name here, but I would hope that is not your only consideration. Narya 23:40, 18 April 2007 (CDT) I know I don't have many edits on GWiki, but I'd love to help as an admin. This project is great. I'd stay dedicated to it as long as I could. Daltin Wentsworth 20:26, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Beta-tester I seriously wish I had a lot of time to devote to this project, but I don't. I would be happy to give as much time as I can spare to help with testing builds, though. Will also ask around in my guild to see if I can get others to help as well. Area 54 10:07, 15 April 2007 (CDT) : Thanks Area 54. I will get back to you as soon I have it online on new hosting Gcardinal 00:01, 16 April 2007 (CDT) I'm open to new builds, and can always test something random in PvE and minor PvP. Can't do GvG unless someone can provide a G to vG. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:21, 16 April 2007 (CDT) I'm open to help wherever needed. I like finding really off-the-wall and effective builds, and a project like this will yield many. It'll be a fun time. -Auron 07:44, 16 April 2007 (CDT) I'll help test,I have everything unlocked except for all the mesmer skills... don't do mesmers. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:22, 18 April 2007 (CDT) (Hehe, Build wiki is born XD) One idea I had for testing was a rating scale using set criteria for the type of build. (DPS, ease of use, etc.) People who test/use the build would then rate it from 1(complete crap) to say 5(awesome). When a rating is entered it would automatically update the overall score for the build. This would give ppl looking at builds a quick idea of the usefulness of the build for their needs, and hopefully be more accurate than the hated it/loved it method of rating currently in use. Area 54 09:43, 25 April 2007 (CDT) I'd like to help with this. Let me know what I can do to help. --Jatara Blackheart 19:46, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Um... I think Gcardinal means testing the website by "beta-testing".. not testing the builds... (psst, gcardinal, there are tonnes of bugs... my user that I created now does not exist and the confirmation code expired before the listed time... it seems like for non-user ips, you keep having to do that letter-check thing before editing, and I haven't edited a single page yet because it keeps asking me to type in the letters, over and over again...) -- Nova -- ( ) 14:46, 29 April 2007 (CDT) I was talking about a system for testing/rating builds though. Area 54 07:29, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Coder As long as it's mostly wiki code or HTML, I can probably cover this. If not, I know people I can talk to, and can hopefully figure stuff out. If you want to talk to me more privately than on a talk page for any of the three things here, my email is mc_vcw@hotmail.com. A URL would be really nice. :D --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:21, 16 April 2007 (CDT) PvXwiki problem wats with the site? i cant enter. it says url cannot be retrived. Mgelo21 22:17, 3 July 2007 (CDT) It happens. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:44, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :Me too. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 22:52, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Same for me, though it's probably everybody. Just thought that I would add though. Bluemilkman 23:04, 3 July 2007 (CDT) could possibly be a big change or something in the site. Mgelo21 00:48, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Down again? -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 22:46, 7 July 2007 (CDT) he changed the thingy from /index.php?title=Blah to /wiki/Blah — Skuld 06:43, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :None of the urls are working o.O -Auron 06:45, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/?title=Main_Page nvm :p -Auron 06:46, 8 July 2007 (CDT)